True Or Dare, Oi?
by Xi-Ruu-Chan
Summary: Tak ada kerjaan, ToD dengan Vocaloid pun jadi! Waktunya kerjain Vocaloid! #muahahaha Ingin kasih True/Dare? Silahkan! / Vocaloid : Tidak, kita dinistakan! / Author : *bersiul ria* / Vocaloid : THIS IS VOCALOID! *nendang Author ke jurang* / Hope you like it...! If you don't like it, why don't try? #plak
1. Chapter 1 : Hajimemashite

-PEMBUKAAN-

Xi : Xi kembali, sodara – sodara

Readers : Emang habis dari mana?

Xi : Habis nyari Aslan buat minta bantuan nyari Doraemon supaya bisa minta pintu ke mana saja dan menuju ke tempat di mana Vocaloid berada…

Readers : ∑( ◦□◦")

Xi : \(^o^)/

Readers : Cepetan kek, fanficnyaaa *demo*

Xi : Xi bukan kakek kalian… BTW, mari kita mulai. Ruu!

Ruu : Hokeh… *baru nongol* Kau yang baca disclaimer ya…

Xi : _Demo, naze_?

Ruu : Disclaimer atau fanfic yang sedang kau tulis tangan itu tambah 15 chapter?

Xi : _Ha'i… Minna! Vocaloid belong to YAMAHA CRYPTON! Demo, story belong to us! Arigato for your attention…_

Ruu : *facepalm*

**True Or Dare, Oi?**

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gajeness, Garingness, Abalness, OOC, Typo, dkk (?)

Disclaimer : Disclaimer sudah diketik oleh Author di atas. Sudah baca kan? Wokeh…

_So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy, minna!_

**CHAPTER 1 : Hajimemashite~!**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, karena matahari bersinar terang seperti _cling cling_-nya gigi Rock Lee (kok jadi OC?), 2 perempuan yang satunya waras yang satunya mendekati waras sedang berdiskusi.

Perempuan yang waras : Bosan…

Perempuan yang gak waras : _Watashi mo_…

Perempuan yang waras : Ngapain gitu yuk, Xi…

Xi (Perempuan yang gak waras) : Bakar rumah yuk, Ruu…

Ruu (Perempuan yang waras) : Ohemjih… Kalau bakar rumah, kita tinggal di mana?! Di mana? *guncangin bahu Xi*

Xi : Hidup menumpang… *innocent face*

Ruu : *facepalm*

Xi : Aha! Xi tempe!

Ruu : Tahu yang bener. Setahu Ruu, Xi kan suka makan tahu ketimbang tempe. Kok lebih milih tempe?

Tahu : *entah muncul dari mana* Xi! Teganya kau! Ihiks! *ngacir*

Ruu & Xi : *sweatdrop*

Ruu : Ok tadi cukup dramatis. Jadi apa yang kau tempe? *ketularan Tempe Tempe Fever dari Xi*

Xi : Gimana kalau kita ajakin chara Vocaloid main ToD?

Ruu : Gimana caranya? Vocaloid kan sibuk rekaman, buat lagu, konser dan…

Xi : Makanya itu kita culik saja!

Ruu : ∑(◦□◦") Enggak! Enggak! Mau ditaro di mana muka Ruu nanti?!

Xi : Di punggung…

Ruu : *deathglare* _Demo_, ajakin Vocaloid main ToD boleh juga tuh… sekarang tinggal gimana mereka datang…

Setelah 1 jam 70 menit 140 detik (_NANI?!_) akhirnya muncul bohlam lampu di kepala Xi.

Xi : Xi tempe! Kita kirim e-mail ke Yamaha Crypton buat _booking _mereka!

Ruu : Hem… Tumben otakmu jernih. Baiklah. _Anata! Anata wa _yang kirim e-mail!

Xi : _Demo, naze_?

Ruu : Karena kau orang terpilih… *ngaco mode on*

Xi : *merasa jawaban Ruu memberikan suatu dorongan bagi Xi* Ok…! *ngirim e-mail*

Semenit kemudian…

Xi : Sudah!

Ruu : Gile lu ndro… Cepet banget.

Xi : Hehehe…

_Ting! Tong! _*bel rumah*

Xi : Hah? Ling Tong?

Ruu : Halah, kebayakan mikir DW mulu. Yok, kita sambut *Tarik (baca : nyekik, karena narik bagian leher) Xi sampe pintu depan rumah*

Xi dan Ruu pun menuju pintu depan karena letaknya di depan #herp. Mereka membuka pintu tersebut. Yang bukain adalah Xi. Dia bukain pelaaan… Pelaaann… Pelan seperti lagunya Geisha yang… Yah, Author gak tempe. Ruu yang ngeliatnya gregetan. Akhirnya dengan sekali tubrukan, Ruu nubruk Xi sehingga otomatis Xi nubruk pintu sehingga otomatis pintunya jatuh. Ruu & Xi jatuh dengan (tidak) anggunnya. Ruu niban Xi. Xi niban pintu. Pintu niban lantai. Tunggu… Rasanya bukan cuma lantai yang pintu tiban… Tapi…

? : OI! YANG DIATAS BANGUN!

Xi & Ruu & Pintu : *bangun*

Setelah 2 makhluk hidup dan 1 makhluk mati bangun, 3 makhluk itu melihat sesuatu di lantai. Yaitu…

Chara Vocaloid jadi gepeng gara – gara ketiban pintu – Xi – Ruu. Gepengan (?) chara Vocaloid itu kalau dilihat kok rasanya kayak… Plastisin warna – warni dicampur jadi satu terus digepengin.

Vocaloid : OI! BANTUIN DONG!

Xi : *ide muncul* *lari ke gudang terus datang dengan gergaji mesin*

Ruu : Gergaji mesin? Buat?

Xi : Misahin anggota badan mereka… *yandere on*

Vocaloid : *ketakutan* *lalu segera bangkit*

Miku : Aduh! Punggungku! *kretek!* *maju ke 2 makhluk, si Pintu udah balik ke alamnya (?)* J-Jadi… _Master _bilang kalian memesan kami dalam keadaan darurat. Jadi ada apa?

Ruu : *dalam hati : pinter juga si Xi, mesen Vocaloid dengan alasan darurat*

Xi : Kami mau ajakin kalian ToD!

Kaito : ToD? Tales Of Destiny kah?

Xi : Bukan. Tapi True or Dare.

Vocaloid : Cuma itu?!

Xi : Maukan?

Vocaloid : Hmm… Ya udah, mumpun bete konser mulu…

Ruu : _Monggo_… Silahkan masuk…

Vocaloid, Xi dan Ruu masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di suatu tempat. Xi duduk di lantai karena ia suka dingin – dinginan (paru – paru basah tau rasa kau nak). Ruu duduk di sofa. Vocaloid duduk di karpet.

Ruu : Oi, Xi! Kau kan tuan rumah! Duduk di sofa dong!

Xi : _De…_

Ruu : *memberikan tatapan 'duduk-di-sofa-gak-?!' + deathglare pada Xi*

Xi : *nurut dan duduk di sofa. Duduk dengan tidak sopan.*

Ruu : Duduk yang sopan, Xi. Berikan teladan bagi tamu kita yang sudah datang jauh – jauh.

Vocaloid : Kita terbang kok! Jadi cepet nyampenya!

Ruu : Terus apa hubungannya?

Gakupo : Kita punya prinsip 'cepat nyampe = jaraknya dekat' atau yang biasa kami singkat CN=JD.

Ruu : Ruu enggak nanya singkatannya.

Gakupo : *pundung di pojokan* Nyesel aku kasih tau singkatan prinsip kami.

Ruu : Xi, duduknya yang sopan.

Xi : _De…_

Ruu : Xi… Yang sopan…

Xi : *kesel terus pergi ke halaman belakang neriakin sesuatu lalu balik lagi dan duduk dengan manis dengan tampang innocent (baca : tampang yang akan membuat muntah)*

Ruu : *bingung* Habis neriakin apa?

Xi : Gak

Ruu : Kasih tau.

Xi : Gak.

Ruu & Vocaloid : Kasih tau.

Xi : Baiklah… *Tarik nafas*

Rin : _Feeling _ku kok enggak enak ya.

Len : Tenang _my sista_¸selama ada aku semuanya akan aman.

Semua kecuali Xi : Eh cieeee…!

Xi : Gak jadi teriak ah.

Ruu : Jadilah.

Xi : *Tarik nafas*

Rin : *pegangan sama Len*

Meiko : *pegangan sama Kaito*

Luka : *pegangan sama Gakupo*

Miku : *pegangan sama negi* #cirijomblowati

Xi : KENAPA SETIAP MAU BILANG "_DEMO, NANDE?" _SELALU SAJA DIPOTONG?! KENAPA?! DOSA APA YANG TELAH KUPERBUAT?!

Semua kecuali Xi : *mental*

Xi : Lho? Yang lain mana? *udah selesai teriak, lalu pasang muka blo#n*

Xi yang bingung akan perginya Ruud an Vocaloid, akhirnya nunggu sambil ngemil marshmallow. 1 jam kemudian…

Semua kecuali Xi : _Tadaima… _*datang dengan lemas*

Xi : _Okaeri_… Kok lemes semua? Habis dari mana? Kok Xi enggak diajak?

Semua kecuali Xi : HABIS MENTAL KE UJUNG DUNIA GARA – GARA TERIAKANMU, DASAR BAKA! *ngebentak*

Xi : *nangis* Hiks… Guling… *pergi ke kamar terus ngadu sama guling (?)*

Ruu : Haahh… Lupakan. Jadi selamat datang. *duduk di sofa* Namaku Nazuna Haruka. Kalian bisa panggil aku Ruu.

Kaito : Nama aku…

Ruu : Stop! Gak usah. Ruu udah kenal sama kalian.

Xi : *datang dengan wajah ceria* Hai! Nama aku Xi! Nama panjang, Xiiiiiiiiii. Nama pendek… Kayakya Xi udah pendek. Nama lengkap…

Ruu : *nyodorin kertas ke depan wajah Xi*

Xi : *otomatis ngebaca* Axine Pecintahdyahclaludanhnyahdyadihacikucaja…

Ruu : *ngakak guling – guling*

Vocaloid : *ngikutin jejak Ruu*

Xi : B-Bukan! Nama lengkapku itu Axine Hino!

Semua kecuali Xi : *ngakak guling – guling* BWAHAHA! Pecintadyahclaludanhnyadyadihacikucaj !

Xi : _H-How dare you… _*pundung*

Ruu : Ok.. Sekarang kita mulai ToD!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**P.S : Yang ngetik adalah Xi. Xi berbuat nekad karena membuat cerita ini sedangkan 4 hari lagi UN! **_**Btw, **_**ada yang mau request True atau Dare buat Vocaloid! Terserah, yuri dan yaoi boleh! Yang penting masih batas Rated T! And! Please RnR! **_**Arigatou**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth Or Dare Mulai!

**-PEMBUKAAN- #bukanUUD1945**

**Xi : Hai! Sengaja langsung upload chapter 2 tanpa minta saran Readers. Tenang. Di chapter 3 baru deh Xi munculkan request kalian! Di chapter ini, ToD Xi minta dari temen BBM Xi.**

**Ruu : Cepatlah mulai.**

**Xi : Siap! Laksanakan!**

True Or Dare, Oi?

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gajeness, Garingness, Abalness, OOC, Typo, dkk (?)

Disclaimer : Disclaimer sudah diketik oleh Author di atas. Sudah baca kan? Wokeh…

_So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy, minna!_

**CHAPTER 2 : True Or Dare Mulai!**

Di sebuah rumah yang saat ini kedatangan tamu banyak sekali… Sudah gitu tamu serta tuan rumahnya adalah anak muda, jadi pasti ribut sekali! Mari kita lihat… (Kita? Elu aja kali, gue enggak!)

Ruu : Ok, ToD mulai!

Semua : *duduk rapi dan semanis mungkin*

Ruu : Karna yang baca dialog pertama adalah Ruu yang manis dan imut (narsis on), maka saya yang akan kasih ToD dulu.

Semua kecualii Ruu : *angguk – angguk kepala bak lagi konser Rock n' Roll*

Ruu : *seringai jahat (?)* Ma…

Xi : Ruu! Sebagai pembuka ToD ini, gak pidato dulu?

Ruu : Ngapain sih? Formal banget.

Xi : Yah…

Ruu : Emang kau mau pidato?

Xi : _I-Iie_…

Ruu : Nah kan! Baiklah, Truth dari saya! Truth buat Luka dan Gakupo, kenapa kalian gak jadian? Padahal saling suka? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! *gebrak sofa, karna gak ada meja di situ*

Luka : *blushing*

Gakupo : *blushing* I-itu… Soalnya kalau aku jadian dengan Luka, nanti aku dipukulin terus dengan ikan tuna.

Luka : *batal blushing* Ga… Ku… Po…!

Gakupo : I-Iya?

Luka : Rasakan ini! TEBASAN SAKTI TUNA! *nebas Gakupo dengan ikan Tuna raksasa*

Gakupo : *ngacir ke luar*

Luka : *ngejar Gakupo*

Kagamine Twins : Wah asyik tuh! Ikut dong~! *ikut main kejar – kejaran*

Ruu : O-Oi… Stop! Luka, nebas Gakuponya nanti aja setelah ToD selesai!

Luka : _H-Ha'i… _*duduk lagi tapi masih bawa ikan tuna raksasa*

Gakupo : *duduk menjauh dari Luka*

Ruu : Ok, lanjut… Dare dari Ruu untuk Luka dan Gakupo.

Semua : *tepuk tangan*

Luka : Aku lagi?

Gakupo : _Feeling _ku kok enggak enak ya…

Ruu : Tenang saja Gakupo - san… Darenya… Luka pake baju Ishiyama Yumi, Gakupo pake baju Ulrich Stern. Xi, bajunya!

Xi : Nih! *ngasih baju Yumi dan Ulrich*

Ruu : _Good job_…

Sedangkan itu di Code Lyoko…

Yumi : Aaa! Bajuku! Mana bajuku!

Ulrich : Bajuku hilangg!

Ok, back to rumah Xi dan Ruu.

Gakupo : *nerima baju Ulrich* Pake bajunya di sini? *baka on*

Xi : Di kamar mandi lah!

Gakupo : Barengan sama Luka – chan?

Xi, Ruu, Luka : ENGGAK! DASAR _PERVERT_!

Gakupo : *nyengir terus ganti baju di kamar mandi*

Luka : *ganti baju di kamar Ruu*

Luka & Gakupo : *balik lagi*

Chara cowok dan Miku : Kyaaa! Luka – chan! *nosebleed kecuali Miku*

Tau sendiri kan, bajunya Yumi Ishiyama kan… Yah… Cari sendiri ya di mbah Google…

Gakupo : Udah nih Darenya?

Ruu : _Not yet_! Sekarang kalian peranin episode Code Lyoko yang _Routine_!

Xi : Eh? Yang jadi Sissy, Odd dan Jeremy serta Jim siapa?

Ruu : Sissy = Miku. Odd = Kaito. Jeremy = Len! Tanpa kostum!

MiKaLen : *dalam hati : syukurlah enggak usah ganti kostum*

30 menit 98 detik kemudian…

GaLuMiKaLen : Hosh, hosh. Sudah!

Xi : *dalam hati : _S-Sugoii_! Mereka bisa mainin episode _Routine _tanpa liat dialog!*

Ruu : *dalam hati : apa jangan – jangan mereka penggemar Code Lyoko sepertiku?*

Semua : *tepuk tangan*

Ruu : Nah Xi, apa ToD mu?

Xi : Eh? ToD ku nanti saja, jadi penutup chapter ini.

Ruu : _Ha'i_

Xi : Baiklah! Sekarang request dari Y.N.D! Dare buat Len… Kyaaa! Len! Uwaaa! *jerit bahagia*

Len : *sweatdrop*

Lenka : Aku?

Xi: -_- bukan! Tapi Len!

Len : Darenya apa?

Xi : Darenya, tukeran baju sama Rin!

Len : APA!

Xi : Hayo, lakukannn~

Len : E-Enggak! Nanti Rin pake baju apa?!

Ruu : Tuh Xi, bener kata Len.

Len : *dalam hati : fyuh, aku dibelain sama Ruu. Seandainya aku pake baju Rin… Nanti malah keliatan udelku… Hihh…*

Ruu : Xi! Ambil baju cosplay Rin di kamarku! Kasih ke Len! Terus sekalian baju cosplay Len yang kau punya, kasih ke Rin!

Xi : Laksanakan! Tapi, buat apa kasih ke Rin baju tidurku?

Len : *dalam hati : APA! SELAMA INI BAJUKU JADI BAJU TIDURNYA?! APA – APAAN TUH? PELECEHAN TERHADAP BAJUKU!* (*capslock Xi rusak Len, rusak!*)

Ruu : Kan Darenya tukeran baju. TUKERAN.

Xi : Oh iya yah… Ok! _Minna, watashi _ambil baju dulu ya! Rin, Len sini! Biar sekalian kukasih, kalian ganti baju.

Kagamine Twins : _Ha'i_

Semenit kemudian… Duo Kagamine itu datang dengan baju yang tertukar. Seperti sinerton dulu saja, P*tr* Y*ng D*t*k*r. Reaksi para Vocaloid…?

Chara cowok : LEN? ITU ELU? SERIUS? GAK MIMPI KAN?

Xi : Len – kun! *meleleh*

Rin : Rin enggak dikomen? #ngarep

Ruu : Wah Rin manis…

Rin : Ah! Mujinya enggak pake hati! Enggak terima! Aku keluar dari fic ini.

Xi : Silahkan…

Rin : *keluar dari rumah Author, tak lama kemudian balik* Ada peta enggak? Aku takut tersesat…

Xi : Enggak! Sekarang lanjut aja deh. Request dari Ai – Chan. Wah, dia minta dua dan sepertinya ini salah satu favorite Xi. Fufufu~

Vocaloid : Jadi, apa Xi? *banyak orang yang bilang gitu, jadi suaranya cukup besar*

Xi : *nutup telinga* _H-Hai_… Truth dulu ya. Eh, atau malah Dare? Hmm… Truth atau Dare ya…

Vocaloid : CEPETAN KENAPA!

Ruu : *pegangan sama Xi*

Xi : *pegangan sama guling yang entah datang dari mana* I-Iya. Truth dulu deh… Truth buat…

Vocaloid : *deg deg*

Xi : Buat…

Vocaloid : *deg deg deg*

Xi : Buat…

Ruu : Lama ah Xi! Sini aku bacain! Truth dari Ai buat Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito!

MiRinLenLuGaKa : Walah… Sial nemen…

Xi : Truthnya! Siapa yang anda suka? \( ▽ )/ *matanya cling – cling dan gaya suaranya bak pembawa acara*

Miku : Negi – san.

Xi : Negi – san? Kau suka daun bawang – san? Kan orang, bukan makanan.

Miku : Pokoknya Negi – san.

Xi : Baiklah karena yang satu ini cukup keras kepala dan sangat menyukai daun bawang… Diberkatilah dia yang bernama Negi. Baiklah, sekarang Rin…? Kau suka siapa?

Rin : Aku? Aku suka Len – Kun! *meluk Len*

Len : *lagi makan jeruk, keselek, terus langsung dipeluk Rin, sesek nafas*

Ruu & Xi : R.I.P… Kagamine Len…

Len : Gua belom mati!

Ruu : Kenapa enggak langsung mati aja biar enggak menderita?

Gumi & Neru : *deathglare*

Xi : Nah, Len – kun suka siapa?

Len : Aku suka… *lirik sana sini*

Gumi : *tatapan memohon*

Neru : *malingin muka*

Rin : *puppy eyes :3*

Len : *kagak enak hati* Aku suka…

Xi & Ruu : Ya?

Len : Aku suka Xi – Chan… *nelan ludah*

KRIK… KRIK… KRIK… KRIK…

Xi : *cengo tapi meleleh* KYAAA! AKU DITEMBAK LEN – KUN!

RinGuNe : *pundung*

Ruu : Nakk! Jangan lupakan 'dia' nak! Jangan lupakann!

Xi : *membeku lagi* Oh iya yah… Maaf ya Len, tapi hatiku saat ini hanya untuk 'dia' seorang…

Len : *dalam hati : siapa juga yang suka ama elu… _wong _gue cuma boong doang… Daripada salah satu dari Rin/Gumi/Neru galau, mending tiga – tigannya galau…*

Xi : Lalu, Kaito? Luka? Gakupo?

Kaito : Aku hanya suka pada Meiko!

Meiko : Kaito…

Kaito : Meiko…

Xi : Stop adegan sinertonnya! Luka? Gakupo?

Luka : I-Itu… *blushing* R-Rahasia…

Xi : Jahat… Kasih tau dongg… *puppy eyes*

Ruu : Iya, ke kita berdua aja. Gak bakal bocor kok…

Luka : Baiklah… *bisik – bisik ke Xi dan Ruu*

Xi : APA?! LUKA SUKA GAKUPO?! …Ups, keceplosan…

Gakupo : *blushing*

Luka : *deathglare ke Xi*

Xi : *kagak ngerasa bersalah* Untuk Gakupo? Suka siapa?

Gakupo : Aku suka cewek seksi…

Cewek – Cewek : PERVERT! *tampar Gakupo*

Ruu : Lanjut, darenya. Darenya, masih orang yang sama… Khayang selama 10 menit!

MiRinLenLuGaKa : NANI?!

Xi : Ayo khayang~ Fufufu…

Kaito : ENGGAK!

Xi : Enggak mau ya? *bawa road roller*

Kaito : Eh, mau deng. Mau banget malah… *bersama MiRinLenLuGa khayang*

Xi : Wah? Mau banget ya? Kalau gitu Xi tambahin jadi 20 menit!

MiRinLenLuGa : *deathglare ke Kaito*

Kaito : *kagak enak hati*

20 menit kemudian… 30 menit kemudian… 1 jam kemudian…

MiRinLenLuGaKa : *tepar*

Ruu : Xi, Xi… Batas waktunya cuma 20 menit kenapa ditambah jadi 1 jam sih…

Xi : Gak apa! Xi kan pingin tau mereka bisa bertahan sampai mana. Dan, Xi udah rekam di kamera… *ngecek kamera, seketika pundung* Yah… Aku lupa cabut tutup lensanya… *pundung di pojokan*

MiRinLenLuGaKa : *dalam hati : kualat lu Xi*

Ruu : _Well, I will read the next request… _Dari Ghina A.S! Dare buat Miku. Darenya, kissu Kaito di depan Meiko!

Miku&Meiko : *jawdrop*

Kaito : *langsung semangat*

Miku : *deketin Kaito, blushing*

Ruu : KELAMAAN! *jedukin kepala Miku dan Kaito*

Miku&Kaito : *sukses kissu di bibir*

Meiko : *deathglare ke Kaito*

Ruu : Nah! Dari Mi – Chan! Dare buat Miku, pacarin Negi 10 menit!

Miku : *habis ngelap bibir* Wah selamanya boleh… Negi, kita jadian yuk…

Negi : *gak bisa ngomong*

Miku : *meluk negi*

Negi : *sesak*

Ruu : _Well, don't forget _pajak jadiannya ya. Ok, _next request! _Dari… Xi? Ok, aku akan menggantikan Xi yang sedang galau itu… Darenya… Hummm… Mudah sekali… Kalian semua harus caramel dansen + joget Caesar + senam yang iya iyalah + nyanyi lagu dangdut!

Vocaloid : *deathglare ke Xi*

Xi : *masih pundung di pojokan*

_And… Vocaloid do the Dare… _Seketika rumah Xi dan Ruu berubah menjadi konser dan menganggu tetangga sebelah.

Tetangga : *demo di depan rumah*

Lupakan… 2 jam kemudian…

Vocaloid : *tepar*

Ruu : _Next request… _eh? Udah abis? Yahh…

Vocaloid : Kalau gitu kita pulang dulu ya…

Ruu : Enggak! Kalian di sini dulu! Tunggu _request _ToD! Biar enggak usah bolak – balik.

Vocaloid : Sampe kapan?

Ruu : Sampe yang nulis Fic ini dipanggil YME.

Vocaloid : *sweatdrop*

Dan hari itu Vocaloid menginap di rumah Ruu dan Xi. Bayangkan ada berapa jumlah Vocaloid, dan mereka menginap di rumah Ruu dan Xi! #gilelundroo Ya, ToD belum selesai secepat Xi jatuh cinta.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**P.S : HUAH! PEGEL! LAPER! Ok… Xi dan Ruu tunggu **_**request **_**kalian. RnR please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth Or Dare Mulai Lagi!

**-PEMBUKAAN- #masihbukanUUD1945**

**Xi : USBN selesai~ *guling – guling gaje lalu meluncur ke jurang***

**Ruu : Inna lillahi wa…**

**Xi : Eh? Siapa yang mati Ruu?**

**Ruu : Loh…?! Hidup lagi?!**

**Xi : Iya, kan diedotensei sama Kabuto – kun~ Dehohohoho~**

**Ruu : Sudah, mulailah fanficnya!**

**Xi : YOSSYA! *SEMANGAT 14 (KARENA SEKARANG SUDAH 2014) SAMPAI – SAMPAI CAPSLOCK RUSAK***

**Ruu : Menurutku, lebih baik kau balas review dulu…**

**Xi : Benar juga! Review dari… Sae Kiyomi! *soundeffect drum bunyi* Makasih udah fave dan waw, requestnya banyak juga. Bagus, bagus. Xi suka! Muahahaha!**

**Vocaloid : *dalam hati : oh no***

**Ruu : Dari Lily Kotegawa. Wah, makasih udah dibilang lucu XD. Aku ingin lihat wajah Kaito nanti.**

**Xi : Lalu dari Ai – chan. Kya! Ai – chan! Daremu **_**will make **_**Xi meleleh.**

**Ruu : Tuh Xi, jangan banyak pundung… Ingat kata pepatah (?)**

**Xi : **_**Demo, nande?**_

**Ruu : Sudahlah, mari mulai fanficnya.**

True Or Dare, Oi?

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Humor&Parody

Warning : Gajeness, Garingness, Abalness, OOC, Typo, dkk (?)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton. Story belong to Xi-Ruu-Chan

_So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy, minna!_

**CHAPTER 3 : True Or Dare Mulai Lagi!**

Pagi yang cerah. Meskipun Author nulis saat sudah siang #plak#. Seorang gadis dan seorang gadis lagi dan gadis – gadis lainnya sedang tidur kecuali seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang sudah terbangun dari jam… Jam 2 subuh mungkin…

Ruu : *tarik nafas* *buang nafas* BANGUN SEMUANYA!

Xi : Nyan…? *nguap* (*bau Xi, bau!*)

Ruu : Mandi semuanya~! Mandi!

Gumi : Enggak mau~ Dingin…

Ruu : Dingin wortelmu! Mendidih malah!

Vocaloid cewekΞ : *narik selimut*

Ruu : *marah meteran 100%* *nyeret VocaloidΞ lalu lempar ke kubangan*

Vocaloid cewekΞ : *akhirnya mandi*

Ruu : 5 menit lagi semuanya ngumpul di ruang keluarga, ya?

5 menit lagi… Vocaloid baik cewek, cowok serta cewok (?), Xi, S*Y, Ob*m*, K*$ha dan lain – lain ngumpul di ruang keluarga yang kecil dan besar (?) itu.

Ruu : K-Kenapa jadi banyak beginih?

Ob*m* : _You said everyone gather here, don't you remember?_

Ruu : YA TAPI ENGGAK SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA JUGA KALI! SEMUANYA PERGI!

Semua kecuali Ruu : *pergi*

Ruu : E-eh, ngapain kalian pergi, Id, Xi?

VocaloidΞ : T-Tadi Ruu bilang…

Ruu : *deathglare*

VocaloidΞ : *balik ke tempat semula*

Ruu : Baiklah! True or Dare mulai! Dare dari Ruu dulu ya! Dare untuk Len dan Rin, cosplay Scorpius dan Rose dari Harry Potter lalu foto yang mesra.

Rin : YEEY! *lompat gaje*

Len : B-Baiklah…

Ruu : *lempar baju Scorpius dan Rose ke Len&Rin*

Scorpius&Rose : BAJUKU! *ditendang sampe Hogwarts sama Xi*

Xi : OC nanti aja!

Len&Rin : *ganti baju lalu balik lagi*

Xi&Gumi&Neru : KYA! LEN! *fangirling mode on*

Chara cowok : Rin – chan! *nosebleed*

Ruu : _Matte_, kayaknya baju Scorpius sama Rose kagak ada seksi – seksinya deh…

Xi : _Uh well_… Rapopo… Selanjutnya, dari Mi – chan! Truth buat Len – kun…! Kya, Len – kun! *fangirling mode on*

Semua kecuali Xi : *sweatdrop tingkat tinggi setinggi tingginya dewa tertinggi (?)*

Xi : Len, jawab yang jujur ya. Kalau bohong nanti disamber pisang.

Ruu : Petir kali.

Xi : Petir udah sungguh amat super _mainstream_. Jadi Len! _Which do you prefer, Miku? Or maybe Meiko?_

Len : Eh? _Sampeyan ngomong opo ya? _Aku _ndak _ngerti… (*nah loh, Len kenapa ini?*)

Xi : Hm, mana yang kau pilih, Miku? Atau mungkin Meiko?

Len : Eh… Miku mungkin?

Miku : *blushing tingkat dewa*

Xi : _Naze? Naze?_

Len : Soalnya kalau Meiko – san, udah ada Kaito.

Ruu : Lah? Kan Miku sudah ada negi – san?

Len : Enggak apa – apa… Negi – san tidak akan tahu.

Negi : *dalam hati : AKU MENDENGAR!*

Xi : Baiklah, selanjutnya dari Sae Kiyomi! Truth buat Kiyoteru. Siapa yang kamu pilih, Yuki Kaai, Miki Furukawa atau Iroha Nekomura? Kalau boleh tau kenapa?

Kiyoteru : Yang saya pilih adalah… (1 jam kemudian)

Xi : *ngorok*

Kiyoteru : Yang saya pilih…

Xi : *bangun* Ya? Ya?

Kiyoteru : Yang saya pilih adalah Miki Furukawa deh…

Ruu : _Naze? Naze?_

Kiyoteru : Enggak tau… Saya cuma dengerin _piling _saya doang.

Ruu : -_-_Feeling _keles.

Kiyoteru : _Filing?_

Ruu : _Feeling_

Kiyoteru : _Feling_?

Ruu : _Feeling!_

Kiyoteru : _Peling?_

Ruu : Berantem yok.

Kiyoteru : Yok. Rasakan. KAME KAMEHA!

Ruu : _CIAT! _Rasakan!

Xi : _Mandek! Isih gelem berantem? Yen gelem berantem ing luar! _(Berhenti! Masih mau berantem? Kalau mau berantem di luar!)

Kiyoteru&Ruu : *cengo*

Xi : Jadi tadi kau pilih siapa, Kiyoteru?

Kiyoteru : Miki Furukawa.

Miki : Kiyo – kun…

Yuki : Papa… *ngadu terus nangis*

Iroha : Hello Kitty… *ngadu sambil mewek*

Papa Yuki : *datang ala orangtua yang ada di Oggy kalau misalnya anaknya nangis, intinya garang*

Hello Kitty : *datang dengan tampang yandere*

Kiyoteru : Matilah aku

Xi : Om, Tante Kitty! Sebentar, masih ada Truth buat Kiyoteru. Kiyo – chan, kenapa _ente _di Gonsou Airly, dan enggak masuk VanaN'Ice? *songong mode on*

Kiyoteru : Soalnya saya udah enak di Gonsou Airly, dibanding VanaN'Ice. VanaN'Ice kalau gak salah singkatan dari Banana Nasu Aisu, kalau saya muncul nanti gimana? Tau – tau namanya nanti malah jadi _katro _kan saya enggak mau tanggung jawab.

Ruu : Begitu. Nah, om, tante Kitty. Silahkan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si kacamata ini.

Kiyoteru : *diseret Papa Yuki dan Hello Kitty*

Ruu : Terus masih dari Sae, dare buat Miku! Coba pakai cosplay ENE dari Kagerou Project!

Miku : Yey! Giliranku juga! *lompat gaje sambil bawa pentungan berupa negi*

Xi : Nih, bajunya! *entah dapat dari mana*

Miku : *langsung make di tempat, didobel ama baju biasanya* Nah, gimana?

Chara cowok : KYA! MIKU – CHAN! *nosebleed*

Xi :Uwa! Banjir darah! *ambil ember, tampungin darahnya, terus masukin ke mulut mereka satu – satu*

Chara cowok : *hidup lagi*

Ruu : Terus, buat kau Rin!

Rin : _Oro_? _Watashi wa_?

Ruu : YA! Kamu! Yang pake bando putih gede! Truthnya, kamu ini twincest bukan?

Rin : HA'I! *meluk Len sampe Len sesek nafas*

Len : Bu… Nuh… Gue… Se… Ka… Rang…!

Xi : *bawa road roller yang rodanya dilapisi duri tajem* Ok, Len! Siap dieksekusi?! *yandere mode on*

Len : ENGGAK!

Xi : Yah… Jahat… *pundung(?)*

Ruu : Hmph… Truth buat Lily, kau suka Li atau Leon?

Lily : Eh, saya suka Leon, tapi…

Leon : *blushing* Tapi kenapa?

Lily : Saya sebenarnya enggak suka…

Leon : Hah? Apa karena ketampananku yang terlalu tampan hingga kau tak menyukaiku?! *pundung bersama Xi*

Xi : Eh? Ngapain kau di sini?

Leon : Numpang pundung.

Ruu : Terus, kau suka Li? Begitu?

Lily : I-Iya…

Li : Lily…

Lily : Li…

Ruu : Stop sinertonnya! Dan, masih dari Sae! Hem? Xi, sini deh?

Xi : Iya? *selesai pundung*

Ruu : Vocaloid kapan dibuat? Terus tujuannya apa? Tempe enggak?

Xi : Aha! Xi tempe! Vocaloid dibuat tahun 2011! Tujuannya… Kalau enggak salah, untuk melestarikan lagu bila suatu saat nanti lagu punah! (*elu kata binatang, bisa punah…*)

Ruu : -_- Yah, masuk akal juga. Sekarang dari Lily Kotegawa. Dare buat Kaito! Makan cabe 10 kg!

Kaito : NANI?! ENGGAK!

Xi : Lakuin darenya… Lakuin… *bawa road roller dengan rodanya dilapisi duri tajam*

Kaito : Gluk. Baiklah.

Xi : *nyerahin karung cabe 10 kg*

Kaito : *makan*

5 menit kemudian…

Kaito : *muka merah semerah – merahnya merah* Hmph! *ngacir ke belakang, ngeluarin api bak naga*

Xi : Wedeh, mesti masuk 7 keajaiban dunia!

Ruu : Dunia harus tempe!

Meiko : K-Kaito… I-Ini… *ngasih sorbet*

Kaito : M-Makasih… Omong – omong ini sorbet apa? *makan*

Meiko : Sorbet cabe…

(Krik… Krik…)

Kaito : *ngacir ke toilet*

Ruu : Yah, Kaito diare deh… Ah, sekalian truthnya! Meiko, kenapa kau suka Kaito yang sungguh amat baka? KENAPA? Kenapa enggak Len, Gakupo gitu?

Kaito : *balik dari _powder room _(idiom untuk toilet)* Kayaknya ada bicarain gue.

Xi : Gile lu ndro, cepet banget dari toilet.

Ruu : Brisik ah. Jadi, kenapa Meiko?

Meiko : S-Soalnya, Kaito itu cakep, kece, dan ke-baka-annya itu bisa jadi bahan tertawa.

Kaito : Meiko… *blushing* ABCDEFGHIJKL buatmu.

Meiko : *blushing* A-Apa itu?

Kaito : A Bakaito Can Do Everything For Girl. Girlnya itu kau.

Meiko : K-Kaito. *blushing* HIJKL nya apa?

Kaito : Haha! I'm Just Kidding, Lol! *ketawa setan*

Meiko : *mukul Kaito pake botol sake hingga mental ke Afrika*

Xi : _Saa_! Dare dari Ai – Chan! Kaito harus bisa menyuruh anjing Tea Cupnya Ai, yaitu Puff!

Gakupo : Xi! Kaitonya kan baru saja mental!

Xi : Gampang! Bisa diatur! MIND POWER!

Kaito : *muncul dengan pakaian compang – camping* #nakkk#

Xi : Kaito! Suruhlah anjing _kawaii _ini!

Kaito : _Ha'i. _Tapi, nanti anjing ini boleh buatku?

Ai : *entah muncul darimana* _Iie_

Kaito : _Onegai…_ :3 *puppy eyes*

Ai : Puff sudah di-disclaimer-kan bahwa ia punyaku!

Kaito : _Ha'i_… Puff! Duduk!

Puff : *guling – guling*

Kaito : Eh? Guling – guling!

Puff : Guk! *duduk dengan ekor bergerak terus*

Kaito : Eh? Artinya?

Ai : Dia mau makan!

Kaito : Eh… -_- Berdiri, Puff!

Puff : Guk! *masih duduk*

Kaito : Eh, Guk? *tertular bahasa Puff*

Ai : Dia bilang, 'ada apa, nona?'

Kaito : NONA DARIMANA! JELAS – JELAS GENDER GUE COWOK! *menggila*

Xi : Capslockku… *pundung*

2,5 jam kemudian…

Kaito : *tepar* Menyerah! *kibar bajunya, baju Kaito putih kan?*

Ruu : Ok, Puff. Ai. Silahkan balik.

Ai : Terima kasih, jangan lupakan dare satu lagi dariku. *pergi bersama Puff*

Ruu : Dare dari Ai! Miku, Rin, Luka, Len dan Gakupo harus merayu Kaito untung Bungee Jumping dari tempat tinggi.

Kaito : Sial nemen… Gua salah apaan sih sama Ai?

MiRinLenLuGa : Kaito… Bungee Jumping mau ya… Nanti ditraktir es krim deh…

Kaito : Baiklah! *semangat mode on* Es Krim rasa apa?

Miku : Rasa negi~

Negi : *dalam hati : APA!*

Rin : Jeruk bali~

Len : Pisang ijo~

Luka : Tuna panggang.

Gakupo : Balado Terong.

Semua kecuali MiRinLenLuGa : *sweatdrop + jawdrop*

Kaito : _H-Ha'i_… Demi es krim! *bungee jumping, talinya copot, jatuh dari atap dan berakhir meniban Gakupo*

Gakupo : Oi, bangkit! Gue kagak sudi elu tiban!

Kaito : Gue juga kagak sudi niban lu *bangkit*. Nah, mana es krimnya?

MiRinLenLuGa : Nih! *ngasih es krim rasa negi, jeruk bali, pisang ijo, tuna panggang dan balado terong*

Kaito : *langsung masuk ke mulut*

Xi : Yah, sepertinya bakal ada yang masuk rumah sakit nanti. Jadi, _request _selanjutnya dari Xi ya… *senyum*

Vocaloid : Apa requestnya?

Xi : Sebagai penutup, Xi kasih dare… Di chapter 4 nanti, Miku harus ngomong bahasa Jawa! *watados*

Miku : Oke! Laksanakan!

Xi : _Request _selanjutnya! Ah, habis? Yah~

Vocaloid : Akhirnya habis juga. UDAH LAPER NIH!

Ruu : Jadi, belum sarapan nih?

Vocaloid : Belum~

Ruu : Hm… *ngasih goceng* Nih, duit buat beli makanan kalian!

Vocaloid : SEGINI DAPAT APAAN, HAH?!

Ruu : Yah, nasi kucing 5 dapat kan…

Xi : Sudah, sudah. _Request _sudah selesai. Waktunya penutupan chapter 3. Jadi, _Readers _yang baik dan budiman. _Gomen _kalau kurang lucu alias krenyes tingkat dewa. _Okinii _sudah membaca. _Mind to RnR_? :3 *watados*

Ruu : Silahkan _request _True atau Dare buat Vocaloid! Yang penting, RnR!

Vocaloid : MANA SARAPAN KITA!

T B C

#bukan_berarti_vocaloid_dapat_TBC#

To Be Continue!


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth Or Dare Seusai Sarapan

**-PEMBUKAAN-**

**Bahwa, sesungguhnya fanfic ini ialah milik Xi-Ruu-Chan dan oleh sebab itu maka plagiat harus dihapuskan, karena tidak sesuai dengan perikefanficnan dan perikedisclaimeran. #plak# #abaikan#**

**Xi : Yeey~! Ruu datang! *lambai – lambi sambil tebar bunga kamboja* #lu_kira_orang_mati#**

**Ruu : Xi bisa enggak sehari aja enggak gila?**

**Xi : Enggak, nyannnnn~ Mari balas review *tebar review***

**Ruu : Dari TasyaMarvell ya… Makasi banget! Aku suka melihat Xicchi tersiksa! Lain kali yang lebih sadis yaaa!**

**Xi : Ruucchi jahat… *pundung di **_**powder room**_*****

**Ruu : **_**Amajing**_

**Xi : Kata - kata ane…**

**Ruu : Abaikan, selanjutnya dari Samantha Kagiruri!**

**Xi : Y-Yaoi? Bagus! Saya suka! Muahahahaa! Dehohoho! *dideathglare sama korban***

**Ruu : Dari Ai – chan! Waw, boleh enggak aku liat kamu ngakak sambil koprol?**

**Xi : **_**Aosom, Amajing**_

**Ruu : Dari christy… Aku cewek loh, tapi kalo Xi enggak tau deh**

**Xi : ANE CEWEK, GAN!**

**Ruu : Oh, baru tahu…**

**Xi : KALAU CEWEK MASA TIDUR SEKAMAR! #CAPSLOCK_RUSAK**

**Ruu : *abaikan* Maeda Atsuko dan Sashihara Rino… Wah requestnya sama. Gimana nih Xi?**

**Xi : Bisa diatur! *bergaya seperti jin di iklan dulu* Lakukan hal itu dua kali!**

**Len : *seketika beku***

**Miku : Eh? *masih meluk negi***

**Xi : Eh..? Sudahlah, mari kita mulai fanficnya!**

* * *

True Or Dare, Oi?

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Humor&Parody

Warning : Gajeness, Garingness, Abalness, OOC, Typo, dkk (?)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton. Story belong to Xi-Ruu-Chan

_So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy, minna!_

**CHAPTER 4 : True Or Dare Setelah Sarapan! #ngek**

Halo semua! Kembali lagi pada Author yang lagi nungguin para Vocaloid sarapan pagi. Ternyata, Readers! Vocaloid kalau makan tuh aduhai deh… (*digebok*)

Xi : Sudah selesai makan semuaaa? *teriak pake semangat 14*

IA : _Helhom heee _(Belom nehh)

Xi : Hah?! MI APA LU LU SEMUA BELUM SELESAI SARAPAN?

Ruu : *bekap mulut Xi pake pudding*

Xi : Nyann~ *diam seketika terus terbang atau lompat gaje ke ruang keluarga*

Vocaloid : _Amajing_…

Ruu : Tempe enggak tempe, 5 detik lagi sarapannya selesai!

Vocaloid : %#^$^#$ %!% #% *terlalu kasar diterjemahkan*

Kaito : O-Oi… M-Masih sakit perut nih…

Xi : Salah sendiri, pagi – pagi sarapannya Es Krim 5 batang! Udah rasanya aneh – aneh.

Ruu : Kalau Readers bingung, baca saja di chapter 3!

(5 menit kemudian, diberi bonus 295 detik oleh Author)

Xi : Ehem! Selamat datang kembali di…

Mikuo : WOY, AUTHOR! ELU KAGAK PUAS APA MAIN TERUS AMA KITE – KITE?

Ruu : Mikuo – san, reviewnya datang terlalu cepat sih…

Gakuko : Iya, tapi dibalesnya lama…

Xi : Sudah! Truth dari TasyaMarvell! Beliau (azek) minta IA, Yukari dan Mayu dipanggil terlebih dahulu.

Ruu : _Anata, anata, to anata! _*nunjuk IA, Yukari dan Mayu* Sini kalian.

IA, Yukari dan Mayu : Ya? Ada apa?

Ruu : Xi dikasih truth loh!

Mayu : Terus? Bilang wow?

Ruu : *meteran kesel : 30%* Xi, truth dari TasyaMarvell, kau pilih mana dari mereka bertiga?

IA : Xi… *menyeringai* Kau tau, aku sudah melatih laser di mataku ini. Sakit sekali loh kalau mengenaimu… *yandere*

Xi : E-Eh…? Gluk…

Mayu : Xi, lihat deh! Kapak saktiku! Sudah kuasah setajam – tajamnya tajam! #dasar tidak efektif!# *yandere*

Xi : _Etto_… Gluk!

Yukari : Gergaji mesinku… Sudah kuservis. Bunyinya keren loh. Apalagi kalau ada darah di gergajinya… Keren sekali. *yandere*

Ruu : Kenapa ratednya jadi M ya? Agak sadis gitu.

Xi : Ehem! Ruu… _Tatsukete_…

Ruu : Luka – chan! Beli ikan tuna yuk! *ngacir*

Luka : Ayo.

Xi : *ditinggal* *dikerubungi 3 makhluk yang seketika yandere* A-Aku pilih… Ah! Xi bingung! IA, Mayu dan Yukari manis semua! *dalam hati : meski yandere* Suara kalian juga keren! *dalam hati : meski baru kudengerin sekali sih*

Mayu, IA, Yukari : Halah. -_- Gombalnya gembel deh…

Xi : *dalam hati : TOLONG GUE!* Aku pilih…

Ruu : DASAR LAMA! DI SKIP SAMPAI KAU MENEMUKAN JAWABANNYA! Baiklah, dari Samantha Kagiruri! Truth buat Gakupo, mau enggak disuruh yaoi – an sama Kaito dan Len?

Gakupo : BOLEH BANGET!

Kaito&Len : *deathglare ke Gakupo*

Ruu : Heh? Gakupo sudah tidak waras ya? Luka, kapan terakhir dia control di RSJ terdekat?

Luka : 8 abad yang lalu…

Ruu : _Well_¸sekarang truth buat Xi. Tolong gantungin Len di pohon layaknya monyet.

Xi : Hm? Sepertinya itu dare. Boleh saja! _Yossya_, Len! _Ikuyo_! *nyeret Len yang masih deathglare ke Gakupo*

Len : *kecekek*

Xi : *gantung Len di pohon pisang pake tali rafia dan tali pramuka(?) secara terbalik*

Len : WOY AUTHOR ##$%^&*(# #$! LEPASIN GUE!

Xi : Len – kun lucu loh kalau digantung terbalik gitu!

Len : Ya tapi gak di pohon pisang pak RT juga kali! Kalau dikira maling gimana?!

Xi : Derita lo ini, bukan Xi. Bye~ Mau lanjutin ToD! *pergi ninggalin*

Len : *ngutuk Xi*

Ruu : Uumm, Xi? Tapi dare dari Samantha melibatkan Len loh!

Xi : Benar juga… *lepasin Len* Darenya, Len dan Rin cosplay jadi Ciel dan Elizabeth dari anime Black Butler! Terus tiruin mereka dari episode yang mana aja! *lempar baju Ciel dan Elizabeth ke Len dan Rin*

Len&Rin : *ngikutin scenario aja* #plak#

(20 menit…)

Semua kec. Len&Rin : UWA! KALIAN MESRA BANGET SIH!

Len : *ngos – ngosan*

Rin : *blushing*

Xi : Rin seneng nih… Cie, apalagi ada adegan itu…

Ruu : Adegan itu apa?

Xi : Pokoknya itu. Sekarang dare selanjutnya buat Kiyo – chan!

Kiyoteru : Kiyo – chan? *sweatdrop*

Xi : Kiyo – chan pura – pura pedo ya! Pedo – in si Yuki!

Kiyoteru : _Ha'I _(Caelah nurut aja)

Yuki : K-Kiyo – chan… *tertular virusnya si Xi*

Kiyoteru : *pedoin si Yuki* Yuki, kamu imut deh…

Yuki : *mata bling – bling gak jelas* K-Kiyo – chan…

Kiyoteru : Sayangnya…

Yuki : Kenapa, Kiyo – chan?

Kiyoteru : Ini cuma dare…

Yuki : Papa… *ngadu ke bapake tersayang*

Xi : Kiyoteru dihajar bapaknya Yuki lagi, bung! Hebat! Selanjutnya masih dare dari Samantha! Len! Sini kau!

Len : *datang dengan wajah yang enggak bisa dijelaskan*

Ruu : Saking badmoodnya sama Xi ya?

Xi : Biar. Len, crossdress sama siapa aja ya! Yang penting kawaii! Mau siapa? Xi saranin sih sama Yuki Kaai.

Len : Ya udah. Serah lu. *make baju cosplay Yuki Kaai. Kalau pake bajunya si Yuki Kaai, kasian si Yuki enggak pake baju #plak#*

Xi : Nih tasnya, terus rambutnya juga dikucir. Dah!

Len : *pipi memerah karena malu (?)*

Ruu : Enggak usah malu, bukan pake bikini ini.

Characowok : *mikir macem – macem*

Vocaloid : KYA! LEN! KAWAII BANGET ELU!

Yuki : Uwa! Saudaraku! *meluk Len*

Characowok : *nosebleed*

Ruu : Banjir darah… Lagi… Darah…

Xi : Darah _everywhere _where kewhere!

Ruu : _Next_, truth dari christy. Buat Rin, kenapa kau memilih road roller? Kalau diminta menggilas Len, Rinto dan Lenka, mau enggak?

Rin : Karena road roller itu kuning! Road roller itu kuat! Road roller itu rodanya bulet! Road roller bisa menggilas! Road roller itu…

Xi&Ruu : _YOU DON'T SAY?!_

Xi : Terus mau enggak menggilas 3 orang yang tadi disebut?

Rin : Yah, boleh. Aku akan menggilas mereka bila mereka enggak memberi stok jeruk 2 truk perhari! *yangire mode on*

Ruu : *sweatdrop*

LenToKa (Len, Rinto, Lenka) : *dalam hati : ada ya peraturan kayak gitu?*

Xi : Ok, dare dari christy, buat Meiko. Pura – pura enggak kenal sama Meiko! Terus, Miku sama Kaito jalan sambil gandengan layak suami istri!

Meiko : *dalam hati : APAAAAA!*

Miku : *dalam hati : _Napa mesti Kaito_?!*

Kaito : *dalam hati : oh*

Xi : Biar Meiko – chan enggak kesiksa, kamu hadap ke belakang aja deh!

Miku&Kaito : *gandengan mesra*

Vocaloid kec. Meiko : CIE KAITO! MIKU!

Meiko : *kepo* K…Kaito… *nengok ke belakang, lihat Miku sama Kaito gandengan*

Gakupo : Kaito, Meiko dikemanain nih? *dorong kepala Kaito*

_(CUP) (KRAK)_

Ruu : Itu soundeffect apa ya?

Xi : Soundeffect ciuman Kaito dan Miku, kalau yang (KRAK) itu bunyi hatinya Meiko yang patah.

Meiko : *pundung di kamar mandi*

Xi : Markas Xi…

Ruu : -_- Dare selanjutnya. Len sama Rin giles vocaloid pake road roller!

Len&Rin : OKE!

Xi : *iket vocaloid jadi satu*

Len&Rin : *giles vocaloid*

Vocaloid : *penyet, jadi rata, kayak plastisin gak beraturan warnanya*

Xi : Kejadian di chapter 1 terulang lagi, bung

Ruu : Turut berduka cita…

Xi : Selanjutnya dari 2 orang yang berbeda dengan request sama! Maeda Atsuko dan Sashihara Rino! Truth buat Miku!

Ruu : Miku, mau dicium sama Len di bagian mana?

Len : Nama ane kok dibawa – bawa sih…

Miku : _Ng ... Karepmu_… (Ng… Terserah kamu)

RuuΞ : =A="

Xi : Saya sarankan di tengkuk.

Miku : *kagak mikir panjang* _Oleh wae _(Boleh aja)

Ruu : OK! Len, darenya! Kissu Miku sesuai permintaannya!

Miku : _Emang aku jaluk yo? _(Emang aku minta ya?)

Len : *dalam hati : Semoga tuh cewek kagak bau bawang* *deketin Miku*

Xi : 2 kali ya! Karena yang minta 2 orang!

Len : Eh? Apa – apa…

Ruu : *dorong Len*

Len : *nyium tengkuknya Miku*

Rin&Neru&Gumi : TIDAAAKKK! *bersama Meiko, galauan di kamar mandi*

Xi : Itu baru sekali. Ayo selanjutnya.

Miku : Mas Len… *menghadap Len* _Tenanglah…_

Len : A-Ah… Aku sudah tenang…

Xi : Ruu! _Timing _yang bagus!

Ruu : Aku mengerti. *dorong Len*

Xi : *dorong Miku*

_(CUP!)_

Vocaloid : UWA! SELAMAT YAA!

Miku : _Loro ambungan neng lambe.. Saka cowok sing beda _(2 ciuman di bibir… dari cowok yang berbeda)

Len : *ngejar Xi dan Ruu pake road roller*

Luka : Yah, kabur. Requestnya udah abis kan? Terus, chapter ini siapa yang akhiri?

Iroha : Kitalah! Ngomong – ngomong Miku ngomong bahasa apa sih dari tadi?

Gakupo : Ngomong bahasa alien?

Miku : _Basa Jawa_ (Bahasa Jawa)

Gakuko : Oh, lagi jalanin dare dari Xi di chapter 3 ya?

Miku : *mengangguk*

Gumiya : Pasti pake google translate.

Luki : Udah. Mending kita akhiri chapter ini

Mayu : Tapi, Xi belum jawab truth dari TasyaMarvell!

IA : Haah… Pada akhirnya 2 dari kita akan menyiksa bahkan membunuhnya. Sepulang ia dikejar Len, kita bantai Xi!

Mayu&Iroha : _HA'I!_

**Begitulah saudara, sepertinya Xi akan menerima kemalangan sepulang nanti! Ah, RnR nya boleh? **_**Onegai**_**!**

Haku : Kamu siapa?

**S-Saya? Itu tak penting! **_**JAA NE~!**_

**#Ending macam apa ini#**

**Yang penting RnR. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! *tebar bunga***


End file.
